Shattered Uke
by Marcusthehybrid
Summary: This is a very short...thing i decided to write, so don't be surprised if its bad
**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the hedgehog character, they are property of SEGA**

Knuckles POV

Like most mornings I would wake up to having already made breakfast, but today was different. I got out of bed and I was surprisingly alone, unusual. I walked down stares towards the kitchen hoping to find him there but still no sign, so I walked towards the lounge, the last place I left him. There he was looking at me with pained eyes, for the first time in my life, I saw all the horrifying things I've done to him flash through his eyes. I looked him over; bruised, mangled and bloody with a chainsaw next to him.

"Shadow?" I called out.

He simply looked up at me and broke my heart,

"What would you like for breakfast?" it broke my heart, could he not see that I am worried? For the first time, I actually stepped out of myself to see what I've done;

 **I've made a mess of him; I turned a wonderful person into nothing but a punching bag!**

I couldn't say anything and I know for a fact that because of all the abuse; he'll never say anything, not even to make conversation. How did all this happen? Why did I do these things? So without another word, I left for work.

That afternoon, after coming home from work, I went home, I was not in the mood for hanging out with friends so I came home.

I knew that there was someone waiting for me, but deep down I knew he didn't mind me not coming home at all. In fact he couldn't care less if I got hit by a car and died. Nevertheless I loved him but I just couldn't tell him, coward. Anyway, I made my way home and as usual I was greeted, my bath water was ready as well as dinner.

But he was behaving strangely. He never asked me how was work or even 'did you have a good day?' He just sat quietly and never said a word. I had recently learnt that ukes tend to become fed-up after a while, usually if they are being abused. Once Sonic had told me that they could end up killing you if they've reached their limit. So I'm starting to become suspicious.

"Did you eat already?" I asked him

"No I never, but you carry on, you need it more" he said

THAT reason was making me worried; I mean he is already so thin, so way would he not eat? One reason; poison!

I through the food on the floor,

"So you want to poison me, is that it?!" I yelled surprising him. I definitely was not waiting for an answer, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up,

"Well?"

All he could do was tremble under my glare, however, Shadow's expression changed from fear back to a lifeless expression. He slowly pulled himself out of my grip and walked to the table and sat quietly.

'Did he just ignore me?' I thought. He turned his weak face towards me,

"Isn't it your birthday today?" he said weakly,

"I don't mind if you don't want to eat…have you forgotten about your own birthday?" he added, with a head tilt, something I've never seen him do ever since we started dating. I was speechless, I really forgot about my own birthday.

"Isn't it the 19 July…?" I asked. Oddly he was stunned, and for a moment there was a glint of excitement and happiness.

"What?" I questioned, he shyly looked away,

"I-it's just that's MY birthday. I can't believe you remembered!"

Was he really happy, I remembered his birthday? No doubt it was good enough to make him smile, something he has never done in years. Watching him just sit there and smile, caused my own heart to flutter. However,

"Ya, so?" I ruined the moment. His smile slowly faded, as my own heart slowly broke at my own foolishness.

"I-it's nothing, please eat, before your food gets cold" he spoke slowly and softly. He started to walk off into the kitchen; I couldn't bear it anymore,

"No, I'm sorry, please don't go…stay and sit with me" I stood up, my shadow loomed over him, he backed off and trembled,

"No! Please don't torture me!" he started crying, I didn't realise I scared him this much. No I had to stop this, even I could not handle this torture, I see him every day, he never comes near me or even to touch me! This ends NOW!

"No, please I'm sorry Shadow! Can you forgive me?" I begged him. He stopped struggling,

"Why should I!? Look at what you've done to me! If you want me to forgive you, let me go!" I was speechless,

"I couldn't bear it!" I really couldn't. His face, his sore and sour expression instantly changed to horror,

"Please you can't do this! Can you not see that you're killing me? Do you have any idea how tired I am of this?" his next words made me remember just who I am dealing with and what type of family he came from,

"Did you forget who my father is? Did you forget who I am and WHAT I am? I put up with this for 4 years, I held back my strength and power so we could live normally, now I have to deal with this?!" he was angry; I could see the rage burning in his eyes. For once I was scared.

"Shadow please, I love you!" I was starting to cry and my anger was boiling!

"So what? THAT won't change any-!" I struck him; a hard punch to his jaw. The force pushed him back. I stood still, looking at my bloody fist, I looked at him; he was holding his face. There was blood but no tears, he turned to me, then he suddenly got up and ran out the back door. I could stop him,

"Shadow, no! I'm sorry!" I called out to him but it was no use. I slumped to the floor,

'You really don't know how deeply I love you and how sorry I am' I sadly thought. I heard the back door opening, was it him?

"I don't believe you!" he yelled and pulled out the chainsaw from yesterday,

'Oh shit! I forgot about that damn chainsaw!' I mentally cursed.

"GAH!" I got up and ran, grabbed my car keys and bolted out the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING KNUCKLES? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!" he said while revving the chainsaw.

'Screw what I said, at this point Shadow cannot be reasoned with' I thought

I sped out the gate, not even to care about clothes; I'll just have to crash at Sonic's place tell…I don't know when. I could see him in my rear view mirror, he was standing on the road still with the chainsaw and tears streaming down his face,

"DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK AND IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU" he shouted

One thing is; he'll never take me back, ever.

At about 3:00 A.M, I reached Sonic's place, I hate to intrude on him but I deserve being kicked out and nearly being butchered. I knocked mournfully on the door, at first there was no reply, then the door opened

"Hey Knux, do you have any idea wh-what gives?" Sonic asked. I sighed deeply and looked at my bloody fist

"Sorry to wake you, but urr…I need a place to crash"

"Wha-? Sure come in" said Sonic, moving aside to let me in.

"Thanks Sonic" I sighed and sat on the couch, Sonic sat beside my

"So…what's up?"

I'll have to tell him, I haven't got a choice

"Urr Shadow through me out and he nearly killed me with a chainsaw" I told him. Sonic paused then burst out laughing. Was he laughing at my pain?!

"Ha! It was about time he kicked your butt! Whaddya expect from beating him up like that, huh? Especially Shadow, out of all the people"

I was speechless. Was I so blind, Sonic noticed the uke's frustration, but I live with him and I couldn't see it? Nevertheless what's done is done.

"Wha? But are you?" he cut me off, rude

"Don't ya say 'you siding with him wa-wa…well I am but you couldn't just do that him and think everything's okay, he was going to eventually kick your butt! It just took a little longer than I expected"

Was he really betting on Shadow beating me up? I could taste the bile of hate and anger rising in my stomach

"You know, I'm going there right now and I'll teach him that I am the boss! Even if I have to break his legs!" I said while standing up. Sonic stopped me before I could continue

"Like heck you are! I'm not gonna sit here and let you beat him up, you ain't goin' NOWHERE!" he said while blocking my path and I genuinely was not in the mood for his stubbornness

"Sonic if you don't move, I'll have to MAKE YOU MOVE!" I shoved him out of my way. I was going back and no one will stop me that's for sure. I drove at top speed, not even caring about the robots. I could feel the adrenaline mixed with rage: this will be his last! There was no doubt from today onward; he will no-longer exist. I slammed hard on the brakes in front of our house. The curtains were drawn and the air around the place was lighter and happier

'Have I done that much damage?' I asked myself, regardless I got out and went straight for the door. I didn't bother to knock so I just barged in. I didn't see him, was he in the bedroom maybe? I walked up the stairs to our bedroom; the door was opened. I took a peek inside; there were clothes on the bed and the sound of humming which came from the bathroom

'Taking a bath?' I questioned

I crept in slowly and made my way to the bathroom; I looked in quietly, he was indeed taking a bath. I glanced at the water

'Red? It that blood?!' have I truly done this much damage? I tip-toed behind him and covered his eyes with my hands. He gasped and trembled out of shock, I spoke softly in his ear

"I'm home" he stopped trembling and then side-glanced me; he continued bathing and humming.

'Did he just ignore me again?' the nerve of him! I moved in front of him, he paid me no mind but stared deep into my soul. There was a feeling I never felt in a long time; intimidation. The fire that held his eyes made me afraid; this was the Shadow from long ago, HE has returned like a phoenix's resurrection from its ashes, the nightmare reborn.

'I could stare at those beautiful eyes all day' I thought. He surprised me when he spoke

"Yes I can see you're back, oddly, I was hoping you'd return" he said while getting out of the bath. What was running through his! To any abuse victim, the disappearance of their attacker would bring relief, even happiness. But this, there is something wrong and I believe I walked right into the trap.

"It seems 'strange' to be by myself, so I'll let you stay. BUT IF YOU DARE TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR I 'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" the nightmare of 'Project Shadow' has returned. Now I'M the victim, he will not let have my way no longer. One word to describe this situation; shit!

Then I just had to open my big mouth

"But I'm the seme in this relationship!" I said and grabbed his arm. BIG mistake. The force of the punch knocked me into the wall, the pain I remembered it, like an accidental spin-dash to the face

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME and so what if you're the seme? I don't give a damn and you better start learning to respect my PERSONAL space, understand?!" I nodded vigorously. I could see the anger and hate that built up over the years in his eyes

"Good" he calmly said. The emotion on his face changed from anger to peaceful

"I need you to get my jacket from Sonic, I left it there last week" he coolly said. I struggled to my feet, I could feel him watching my every move; the trust and dependence he had on, me is long gone!

"Must I go get it now?" I asked quietly. He seemed genuinely amused

"Yes please if you don't mind" well at least he was being polite

"Do I have a choice?" he glanced at me

"NO" it was dull and plainly stated. I will not protest, I've seen what happens when you go against orders from Shadow! Now it seemed that I'm being placed in his position, yes it seems true; The Ultimate Lifeform is back and no one is taking him away this time.


End file.
